Various hairdyes have heretofore been used, which are classified into a permanent hairdye, a semi-permanent hairdye and a temporary hairdye from the viewpoint of persistency of hair dyeing. Among these classifications, oxidation dyes and acid dyes are used for permanent hairdyes and semi-permanent hairdyes respectively. The hair dyeing effect thereof is highly persistent, but preparation before hair dyeing and applying work of the liquids are complicated, and they are so short of convenience in an aspect that the hair has to be washed immediately after use.
In comparison with these hairdyes, so-called temporary hairdyes which temporarily color the hair with pigments are easy to use and can easily be washed away by washing the hair with a shampoo, and therefore they have been used for partially providing a mesh or dyeing white hair on the borders of the hair. Although the fact that they are easily washed-away by washing the hair is the characteristic of such temporary hairdyes and is related to simple usage, it is given as an unsatisfactory factor that they are extremely short of persistency as compared with other hairdyes.
A hairdye which solves this unsatisfactory factor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 2-27968, but it has the problems that the colorant secondarily stains a contacted matter when contacted in the state that the hair is not washed after dyeing and that in addition thereto, the hairdye flows away because of a poor water resistance thereof when wetted with water to stain other matters. Further, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-273431 is a hairdye prepared by blending an acid dye, a pigment and an amphoteric polymer resin having a betaine group in a specific proportion, and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-171741 is a temporary hairdye which is prepared by blending a block copolymer comprising a cyclohexane segment and an anionic monomer unit as structural components and which is excellent in a property of preventing secondary staining. However, the hairdyes are completely removed by washing the hair, and naturally they do not have the persistent hair-dyeing performance.
In conventional temporary hairdyes, inorganic pigments such as carbon black have been used in many cases in order to raise intensity of the dyed colors. However, in hairdyes blended with a pigment having a specific gravity different from those of the vehicles, the pigment, which are the colorant, settles down or floats, so that the hairdyes have to be redispersed by stirring at the time of using, which is troublesome in use.
Restrictions such as providing hairdyes with a high viscosity are needed in order to prepare hairdyes which do not have to be redispersed. This results in less staining on the skin caused by dripping of an applied liquid when applied to the hair, but a cosmetic (hairdye) applied on the hair is “thickened”, and a natural feeling of the hair after dyeing is notably damaged.
A cosmetic applicator equipped with an applying brush having a simple valve mechanism has so far been used as means for applying these cosmetics on the hair. However, not only an increased viscosity of the cosmetics makes it impossible in a certain case to sufficiently discharge the cosmetic by discharge force of the simple valve mechanism, but also “spreading” of the cosmetics on a brush, which is an applicator, is deteriorated, so that it has sometimes become difficult to apply a cosmetic (hairdye) on the deep part of the hair through the hair on the surface.
In addition thereto, as is usual in a dispersion (cosmetic) using a heavy inorganic pigment, it is difficult to design the dispersion (cosmetic), and resins used for providing the dispersion with a fixing property onto the hair are restricted. In developing cosmetics in which components to be used are regulated by the “The Japanese standards of cosmetic ingredients”, such circumstance-makes it difficult to obtain cosmetics meeting the intended effects.
In light of such existing state, an object of the present invention is to provide a cumulative hair-dyeing temporary hairdye which has a function to gradually dye the hair by repeated use while a use method thereof is the same as that of a temporary hairdye and which is less liable to cause the colorant to secondarily stain a contacted matter when contacted in the state that the hair is not washed after dyeing and does not necessarily require washing of the hair after use.